1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to information handling systems and in particular to expansion cards for insertion into information handling systems. Still more particularly, the disclosure relates to design and configuration of expansion cards for use as high profile expansion cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems include add-in or expansion cards. In conventional implementations, an add-in card has a low profile heat sink and battery compartment that is supported by a low profile printed circuit board assembly (PCBA). Increasingly, consideration is being given to mount higher capacity electronic components on a low profile PCBA; however, such components would generate an increased amount of thermal energy that would exceed the capacity of the current low profile heat sink. The size of the low profile PCBA is not conducive to a larger heat sink, and increasing the size of the heat sink to cover more of the low profile PCBA undesirably results in having to remotely install the battery component. However, based on operating metrics of the PCBA and convenience of implementation, it is desirable for the battery to be locally provided.